Stories hidden in the folds of time
by CyraAideen
Summary: ten facts of the lives of the second generation. rated for suggested situations and slight language
1. James Sirius Potter

**so I know this has been done thousands of times before, but I'm doing it again. Though I can't imagine their being anything like mine anywhere else... if there is please tell me. lol So I hope you enjoy it and I will try to update as soon as I can. :)**

**disclaimer: I do NOT own original harry potter characters, however I do own Ciel Arra Lestrange and Cadell Adeon Dolohov.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Will Never Be Alone by Grace Phillips<strong>

_Didn't I tell you, when I met your_  
><em>eye, that I never need to look away <em>  
><em>from who you are inside<em>

_Didn't I show you when I held _  
><em>your hand<em>  
><em>That my heart will always <em>  
><em>linger <em>  
><em>even when my body can't<em>

_What happens next_  
><em>When all the little things that make you second guess <em>  
><em>Come back<em>

_Take a step away_  
><em>To the truths you know <em>  
><em>Stars will always shine and <em>  
><em>You will never be alone<em>

* * *

><p><strong>James Sirius Potter<strong>

_I._

He didn't like being named after two of the greatest pranksters in history it made him feel pressured to be as much trouble as them

_II_.

He only had two real friends, if you could call them that, and really, his parents wouldn't approve. Hell, nobody would approve. 'Cause, really, who becomes friends with the children of deceased death-eaters.

_III._

He met Ciel his first year on the train and thought she was the most delicate and saddest thing he'd ever seen. Sitting curled in the corner of the seat, her hair cascading everywhere. Those pretty sea green eyes staring up at him, with a startled look present in them. She looked terrified to see him and he decided then that he was going to be her friend. No matter what.

He didn't find out till the sorting that she was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman he'd grown up hearing horror stories about.

_IV._

He never told anyone, not his parents, not his rapidly growing family, no one. Becuase he knew, even at such a young age, that they wouldn't approve. So he made fake friends that they would approve of. Like that idiot Zorian Hopkirk.

_V._

Then, a quarter of the way through first year, him and Ciel met Cadell. Everyone knew who he was. he was the son of Antonin Dolohov. Raised by the minister himself. He wasn't sure how, but somehow, Cadell had discovered their secret meeting place and ambushed them. Wanted to know why they kept sneaking around to see each other. They explained and then he just kept showing up everyday. So he became a part of them and they him.

_VI._

They never actually planned on telling anybody else they where friends but then one day in fifth year, Zorian and he were walking into the library when they bumped into Ciel and Cadell. They could be seen together, because unlike him, there where no expectations placed on them.

He gave them a grin behind Zorian's back and was about to keep on walking when Zorian drew his wand. They all froze. Eying the wand warily. He felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to have to pick. Because while he knew he should pick, he also knew who he would pick.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have. Dolohov and his little whore." he sneered and before any of them could react he had stunned Cadell and was advancing on Ciel. "Stupid little whore." he sneered and as he raised his wand to attack James leaped in front of Ciel, arms stretched out in a feeble attempt to shield her. He would wonder later why the bloody hell he hadn't drawn his wand, but at the moment he could barely think past the rage clouding his mind.

"You will not touch her. You will not harm her." he snarled and then added in a low voice filled with quite menace, "And you will pay for harming Cadell." a loaded silence filled the library and the hall outside. Everybody staring. Wondering what was going on. Then Zorian spoke, his confusion evident.

"What the hell James?" Zorian demanded, "Are they both your whores?" James punched him, so hard that he fell to the ground blood streaming from his nose and mouth. James moved forward to punch him again, but Ciel grabbed his arm, her quit voice piercing the rage induced haze over his brain.

"Don't James, he's not worth it." she whispered, so they left. Supporting a half conscious Cadell between them. They left. Together.

It was a bittersweet moment.

_VII._

His mom and dad had forbidden him to talk to either of them. Saying they would only lead him into trouble. He ignored them. Kept on talking, joking, laughing with them. Ate with them at the Slytherin table, since they had officially been ostracized from any other table. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone separate him from them. That was the day he asked Ciel out. She said yes. He tried to ignore Cadell's jealous eyes staring burning holes in the back of his head.

_VIII._

Ciel and him dated, ignoring the fact that their little trio where outcasts. His parents finally gave up on trying to make him stop being friends with them. Actually, they just stopped talking to him all together. he ignored the yearning looks that Ciel kept giving him and Cadell at the same time. He ignored the fact that Cadell was going practically mad with jealousy. He ignored the dreams of him and Cadell spooned around Ciel. He ignored his yearning for the dream to become reality. He ignored a lot of things.

_IX._

It was sixth year, after a long awkward summer with his family. They where finally together again. But while they where happy about that, the yearning in them all had only grown stronger with their time apart. So when they went and got piss ass drunk in celebration of Cadell's birthday, it was inevitable where they ended up. In bed, a flurry of pain and passion and lust and maybe even love. Oddly enough, when they all woke up, it didn't bother them at all. It seemed natural, it seemed right. Needless to say this made life slightly more complicated.

_X._

It was odd, that the only one who understood was his little sister. Lily. And she was only a third year. But she had this knowing glint in her eyes that made her seem older. Rose didn't care about who he was with, she just didn't like the idea of a trio couple. Said it was wrong. But how could it be wrong, they thought, when it felt so right. So in short they where being judged by all but one.

The summer after sixth year, they packed up and left. Lily was the only one who knew where they went. And nobody saw them again until it was time for them to go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. But when they arrived laughing and joking around. Both of them always leaning over to peck Ciel on the mouth or cheek or somewhere. Everyone was amazed at how happy they seemed. At the way their eyes glowed. And in the end, people forgot why they where outcasts and just gave in to the happiness in their eyes. That was the year his family came around.

They got their happily ever after. Blissful happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>so, not to weird for you I hope. I hope you enjoyed, please review and favorite. :)<strong>

**happy writing. **

**-Cyra**


	2. Albus Severus Potter

**Alrighty, here's Albus! yayyy! :) um... So... I guess I just hope you enjoy it. Also, remember, my characters that I create. You can use them if you want. If you want more information on them, than pm me. and if you do use them, make sure to give me credit for them. :) so here we go.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea and any mentions of Ciel Lestrange and Cadell Dolohov. I also own Zaria Aine Zabini. (did I spell the last name right? O.o)**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere with you by Kenney Chesney<strong>

_If you're going out with someone new_  
><em>I'm going out with someone too<em>  
><em>I won't feel sorry for me, I'm getting drunk<em>  
><em>But I'd much rather be somewhere with you<em>

_Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah_  
><em>Driving around on a Saturday night<em>  
><em>You made fun of me for singing my song<em>  
><em>Got a hotel room just to turn you on<em>

_You said pick me up at three a.m._  
><em>You're fighting with your mom again<em>  
><em>And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go somewhere with you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Severus Potter<strong>

_I._

He hated looking like his dad. Don't get him wrong, he loved his dad, but he hated being his spitting image. Hated how people stared every time they saw him. Compared him to his dad. He wasn't his dad. And he never would be. He wasn't anything like his dad. Not in personality, nothing. Except for his looks. Curse the deity who decided it was a good idea to make him look like this..

_II._

_In all truth, he shouldn't have been put in Gryffindor. The hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. But after hearing James tease him about that all morning, and still believing that his family would disown him if that happened. He had begged the hat to put him in Gryffindor. To this day he regretted it. Especially since now he knew that James would have been proud and their would have been people who would have accepted him. But now he knew with a certainty that scared him, that while his family wouldn't have disowned him, they would have never treated him the same. He would have been the pariah of the family. The only reason Lily wasn't a pariah was because she was Lily. She looked so sweet and innocent that no one could believe anything else. But oh how he wished he had been put in Slytherin instead. The hat really shouldn't listen to others. _

_III._

In truth, the only reason he had first befriended Scorpius was to piss of his family and break out of the mold set for him at birth. He hadn't expected to actually enjoy Scorpius's company. But he had. And soon they where best friends. Despite their different houses. Of course Uncle Ron's reaction was extremely hilarious. But then Uncle Ron was generally hilarious. Even though he didn't mean to be.

_IV._

He's not sure how Rose managed to worm her way into the group, but she had. And for the first five years it worked. Then suddenly Rose and Scorpius started dating. So he was left by himself while they went off on dates and such. Doing stuff he didn't want to know about. That was the year he found Zaria. The proclaimed ice-princess of Slytherin.

_V._

Well it was the first year he talked to her. Everyone knew who she was. She Zaria Aine Zabini. The ice princess of Slytherin. She had no friends. Not even fake ones. She had never dated a boy. or girl. She was barely even seen outside of class. She was just there. Just existing. So imagine his surprise when he finds her in the very back of the library, where nobody ever went. Curled up on a plush couch with a book dangling from her hand as she napped. She entranced him, he was unable to move or look away. Her caramel colored skin was a dark contrast to her dirty blonde hair.

He must have made some sort of noise because her eyes snapped open. Emerald eyes locked with swirling violet silver and as they stared at each other in silent shock a sense of peace swept over them. Albus, shaking violently, lowered himself into a chair never looking away from her.

"What just happened?" he murmured.

"I don't know." she answered.

They staid there until dinner time, never saying a word just watching each other. It was the most peace he had felt in ages. And it was addictive.

_VI._

They continued to meet there day after day. They never really talked, they just sat there, in their little bubble of peace and read, or did homework. Albus was happy. But as people are prone to do, his family and friends decided to start paying attention to him now that he didn't want their attention. They started questioning his long disappearances. _Where was he going? Why? Was he seeing someone? He wasn't going to 'cause a scandal like James did was he?_

But Albus refused to answer their questions. Merely disappearing for longer periods of time. Zaria noticed and one day she asked him about it.

**~flashback~**

He had felt her eyes on him for a while, but he said nothing trusting her to say what was on her mind in her own time. And sure enough. She did.

"Why have you been coming here more?" she asked. He raised his head to fin her staring at him, curiosity swimming in those shocking violet silver eyes.

"Do you know why I started coming here in the first place?" she shakes her head 'no', "Because everybody was busy with their own life. They all had their significant other or their own little group of friends. And now, that I've found someplace that makes me happy, someone, they've all decided to take an interest in my life." he pauses, and then corrects that statement.

"Everyone except for James, who is to engrossed in his own love life to pay attention to anyone." he mutters bitterly before continuing his rant.

"And I don't want their interest. I want them to just leave me alone!" his voice has risen by the end, almost to a shout. He sighs in defeat, and drops his head into his hands. He hears her stand, and is so sure that she's going to leave, but then the couch dips on the other side of him and her arms wrap around him. He stiffens for a moment.

"It'll be okay Albus." and the sound of his name on her lips for the first time breaks something inside of him. He groans in defeat, turning and pulling her into his chest. They lay like that until curfew.

When they left that night, they left together. For once not worrying about anyone seeing them together. They walked down the halls, his arm slung over her shoulders, and her arm wrapped around his waist. Heads bent together. Neither noticed the outraged hazel eyes staring daggers at them.

_VII._

"How could you!" Roxanne's voice pierces the quite of the deserted common room.

"How could I what?" I ask calmly, though inside I"m reeling. She couldn't know. Could she?

"I mean how could you do this to your parents. After everything they've been through with James!" My gaze hardens. I don't agree with how the family is treating James, but he's closed himself off to everyone, even me. He won't listen, and I can't even get close enough to him to let him know. He's not even in his dorms at night. Probably off in the Slytherin common room. Not that I blame him. I spent the night there with Zaria last night. We didn't do anything. Just slept. But it was so peaceful.

"Albus! Answer me!" I glare at her. What business is it of hers?

"After they've been through with what with James? After they've been shown what hypocrites they are by him?" she gapes before screeching even louder.

"How dare you! How can you call them that! They're not hypocrites!" I sneer, something I've picked up from being around Zaria so long.

"Easy sweetie. You can stand there and preach to me all you like. All of you can. But they go around talking about how it was love that ended the second wizarding war. Love conquers everything. Love is all that really matters in the end. Then they turn around and all but disown James for loving. So what if his relationship with Ciel and Cadell isn't exactly conventional. I say to hell with traditional. It's overrated. James thought outside the box. He decided he didn't care about what you guys thought of him and he did what made him happy. I wish I would have had the courage to do that when I was eleven. When the hat told me it wanted to put me in Slytherin." I pause for a moment, enjoying the shocked look on her face,

"Maybe then I would have met Zaria earlier, or maybe this is just the path I'm meant to walk. But I refuse to deal with you preaching your hypocritical speeches to me." I pause again, before continuing in a slightly softer, more regretful tone.

"And I'm sorry." I sigh, "If my parents can't see that James and me are nothing to be ashamed of. Goodbye Roxanne." he turns, slinging his bag over his shoulder and stalking out the portrait, heading for the Slytherin common room. Knowing theirs at least four people that will welcome him there.

_VIII._

James had welcomed him with open arms. Congratulating him jokingly for being the second Potter male to deny the motto 'Slytherins are evil' that the whole extended Potter/Weasley clan seemed to preach. Lily had simply smiled at him and gone about her business. Simply ignoring everyone. In favor of her own friends. Ciel and Cadell greeted him, slightly chilly in their approach, but they seemed happy that James was happy. Zaria hovered in the back, waiting for the others to drift off, and when it seemed as if James would never leave him alone, Zaria simply walked up and dragged him away, leaving poor James spluttering.

"What are you doing here Albus?" I stare, shocked. Feeling slightly defensive suddenly.

"Can't I come here if I want to?"

"Yes, but why. I thought we agreed to keep our..." she hesitates, "our friendship a secret." rage fills me, that word. Friendship.

"What if I don't want to keep it secret? What if I want to be more than just friends?" I spit the words out, a sneer forming on my face.

"What?" she whispers, eyes widening.

"Hell, maybe I don't want to be friends!" I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth, I didn't mean it, but what can I do now? She takes a step back, here gaze hardening.

"No need to jump down my throat. _Potter_." I sag slightly, the fight gone from me, knowing I've lost her, all because I couldn't hold my temper.

"Zaria? Wait..." I start towards her, hand outstretched, but she slaps it away, her eyes spitting venom at me.

"Wait for what? For you to try and apologize? No thanks." she laughs bitterly, and I wince.

"I'm sorry." I try one more time, desperate.

"I don't want your apologizes. I want you to leave. And I don't ever want to see you again!" she screams at me, and I feel everyone in the common room staring at us, but I don't care. I've screwed up miserably.

"Please." I murmur desperately. I need her. She's the only one who understands me.

"Get out Potter. And don't ever come around me again." she turns and walks up the steps, leaving me to crumple to my knees. How did everything go so wrong so quick? Someone helps me up and they lead me to a bed, where I crumple up, bitter tears sliding down my cheeks, before I slip into a restless sleep.

_IX._

Weeks passed, Albus stayed in the Slytherin dorms, since everyone in the Gryffindor tower had made it quite clear that he wasn't welcome there anymore, going so far as to throw his clothes out at him. Zaria ignored him. Wouldn't look at him, wouldn't speak to him, and if he somehow managed to stop her to talk to her, she stood there and stared straight ahead, silently ignoring him until he allowed her to continue on her way. It was infuriating. And depressing. He couldn't count the number of times he's gone to sleep with bitter tears falling down his cheeks, or the nights he hadn't slept at all. Their where black bags under his eyes, and his appetite had all but disappeared. He wasn't sure how he still made it through the day, when all he really wanted to do was lay down somewhere and go to sleep for a very long time.

There she went waltzing down the hallway, hair swirling around her shoulders, eyes downcast. She had gone from being one of the most ignored people to one of the most talked about. No one really knew what had happened between them, so they speculated, swapping rumors. One person had even gone so far as to ask him about it. Needless to say he had ended up in the infirmary. Lily would walk up sometimes and give him random hugs, silently offering her support, and James constantly joked around trying to get him to laugh, and as much it warmed him to know that his siblings cared about him that much, it was disheartening to see how the rest of the family despised him. They openly glared about him talked about how James and he where a disgrace to their family. But he didn't care. At least he knew who his real friends where. And it certainly wasn't them.

Zaria. She was insanity. She was heaven and hell mixed into this intoxicating blend of tempting goodness. And she hated him. All because he couldn't keep his damn temper.

He was so pale in the month following. James, Lily, hell even those who hated him had started giving him rather worried looks. He'd been sent to Madam Pomfrey numerous times, told to eat more and get a good nights sleep, but he didn't listen. The food wouldn't stay down, so he didn't bother to try anymore, and sleep would not come. He wandered up to the astronomy tower one night. He looked like a wraith standing in the moonlight.

"Albus?" he spun, to fast, his head spun, and he crumpled to the ground. A sharp scream assaulted his ears and he winced. His vision was coming and going in spurts, but he vaguely heard his name being called. Soft hands caressing his face. The blackness claims him.

_X._

He woke up in the to white. White sheets, white walls, white ceiling. He closed his eyes, wincing at the bright white color. It hurts to look at it.

"Albus?" tinkling bells, something soft caressing my face. Soft hands, brushing my hair my back from my face.

"Zaria?" I croak out. Prying my eyes open again, she's hovering over me, strands of her hair brushing my face. She's crying, the tears falling on my shirt.

"You're awake!" she gasps out, hugging me, peppering kisses on my face. I wrap my arms around her, dragging her next to me. We lay there, she's still crying, her tears soaking my shirt, and I have my face buried in her hair, saturating myself in her scent. She smells like apples and cinnamon. Totally addicting.

"I'm sorry." it's barely a whisper, but the words brush against my skin, causing me to jerk.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For ignoring you, for not forgiving you, even though I saw what it was doing to you. I'm sorry, it took you almost killing yourself, before I could forgive you."

"It's fine Zaria. As long as I have you, I'm happy." she laughs.

"How can you forgive me so easily?"

"Because, as long as I have you, I'm happy. I could never stay mad at you." I hesitate, "I love you." she stiffens, and then she's kissing me, and I'm kissing her back, drowning in her taste, and then she's pulling back, breaths mingling.

"I love you too. I love you so much." a snicker breaks the silence.

"Having fun Al?" we scramble up, falling out of the bed, and laughter breaks the silence.

"Pay up James! I won!"

"Eh... shut up Cadell."

"Tsk... tsk... tsk... I beat you both. Pay me." We look up to see James, Cadell, and Scorpius in the doorway laughing and James and Cadell sulkily paying Scorpius.

"What the hell guys?" I mutter.

"So, Albus, feel better." I throw a pillow at them, catching James in the face.

"Shut up James."

* * *

><p><strong>so, what did you think? I for one, think the ending kind of sucks. But, tell me what you think please. <strong>

**and I will try to get Lily's story up soon. :) actually got like 1-3 done already. **

**so please please please review. :)**

**happy writing. **

**-Cyra**


	3. Rose Hope Weasley pt 1

**so, I haven't done Lily yet, but... I will probably have her up soon, I'm almost done with hers, but I finished part 1 of Rose's already, so i decided to post it first. :)**

**So I hope you enjoy it, and just as a warning there is some coucincest in it. Just a warning. **

**disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nohthing by the Script<strong>

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_  
><em>But after one too many I know that I'm never<em>  
><em>Only they can see where this is gonna end<em>  
><em>But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense<em>

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
><em>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town<em>  
><em>I'm swearing if I go there now<em>  
><em>I can change your mind, turn it all around<em>

* * *

><p><em>I.<em>

She was named for a flower, a flower that was known not only for it's beauty but for it's thorns. Thorns, that if you weren't careful, you wouldn't see them until it was too late, and you had already pricked your skin.

_II._

They always told her, that it was okay she was in Ravenclaw. But she wasn't stupid, she knew the truth. They were disappointed in her.

Dad didn't write to her for the first two months of her first year.

She only cried for a week. Before deciding that if he didn't love her enough to accept her for who she was, then he could go and jump off a cliff. Preferably one with sharp rocks at the bottom.

_III._

Albus and Scorpius were her best friends. Always there when she needed them and fiercely protective of her.

She supposes that's part of the reason she agreed to date Scorpius.

Not that she would ever tell Scorpius that.

_IV._

Scorpius asked her out in their fifth year. Not because he liked her; she knew he didn't, but because he was trying get over his hopeless infatuation with May. He was honest from the beginning. And she said yes, because in reality she didn't truly like him like that and he was the only boy Albus would let her get away with dating.

They broke up on the train at the end of the year; both of them deciding it obviously wasn't going to work between them. So they walked away, still the best of friends.

_V. _

She's never been sure as to why exactly Fred had kissed her that cold winter day. Maybe it's because he had been as lonely as her that year. Feeling as if there was a wall between her and the rest of the world. Or maybe it was something as simple as, he just felt like kissing her. She doubts she'll ever really know.

She had wandered out to the lake, and he was there too, so of course, she had thought nothing of standing there with him. They where cousins after all. The biting cold wind stung her cheeks, burning her throat as she breathed it in. Her fingers and toes went numb, but to her it felt oddly… refreshing. He must have felt the same because he stood with his head thrown back, savoring the air. It seemed like ages before either of them spoke.

"Why does the pain the cold brings, feel so good, Rosie?" she started slightly, no one called her Rosie, she didn't let them, she hated that nickname. But she found she didn't mind that much when he said it. It sounded… sweet.

"Same reason and me I guess," she murmured, "it's the only thing that feels real anymore." The wind tugged at her voice, threatening to drown her words out. She turned to leave, but a hand caught hers, tugging her back.

"This feels real." He whispered, holding up their clasped hands. She stared, her hand was dwarfed by his, but he was right, it felt real. It felt warm. Then somehow, he was oh so suddenly kissing her, and that felt real too. It felt safe. It felt like coming home. His cinnamon taste filling her up, making her drunk with giddiness.

She clutched him to her, scared he would leave. She didn't want this feeling to leave her yet. It was such a wonderful feeling. That in that moment, in that sliver of time, she ignored how wrong this was and just savored it.

It wasn't like she wouldn't worry herself to death about it later. But later would come soon enough and she could worry then. In this moment, there was nothing but her and Fred and this kiss. There was nothing but them and that feeling of warmth and happiness.

_VI._

She distinctly remembers, late November, waking up in the middles of the night in hysterics. Thinking about what a fucking hypocrite she was. Thinking of how in her fifth year she had judged James for daring to date two people at once. Two people he so obviously loved.

Now look at her. Shagging her cousin behind her families back.

It took Carina two hours to calm her down.

_VII._

Almost all their 'firsts' had happened underneath the tree at Hogwarts, next to the rippling black lake. First kiss, shag, fight, make-ups, break-ups, comforting, Love you's. Realizations.

Realization that thought they had fallen in love with each other over the past five months they couldn't be together.

The world would accept relationships like James, Ciel's, and Cadell's. But not theirs. Theirs would never be accepted. Not a chance in hell.

But even with that realization hanging over their heads, and darkening their view of the world; they still couldn't bring themselves to leave each other.

_VIII._

One of her sharpest and painfullest memories is waking up two days after sixth year let out and finding a note from Fred on her dresser, telling her he was leaving, to go live in Romania, that they couldn't keep doing this. That it was wrong. That it would be better in the long run for her if he left. For her, he said, not for them, for her. She had gone through a week of depression so deep, that her mum had threatened to send her to a shrink if she didn't straighten up soon.

Needless to say, she had no desire to be sent to some busy-body who could never really understand what she was going through.

Then, three weeks later, she woke up sick to her stomach. And the morning after that and the morning after that, until finally, she knew she had to take the test. She had to find out if she was just sick or if... the unthinkable had happened.

It had.

She was pregnant. With her cousin's child. She was such a hypocrite. She was so screwed. Literally and figuratively. She cried, and mourned, and she briefly considered owling Fred, but she knew that he would come back, because of a sense of duty, and she only wanted him back if he came back of his own free will. So she did nothing, knowing that sooner or later, someone would figure it out, but for know they lived in blissful ignorance. Unaware of her scarlet deeds

_IX._

By the time her seventh year rolled around the entire family new, all because she had foolishly confided in Albus, who had shouted it for the entire family to hear. Her dad had been so disappointed, so mad, and had actually slapped her across the cheek in an effort to find out who the father was. But she wasn't stupid enough to tell anyone that. Wasn't stupid enough to think that they would shrug and pass it off as a mistake. Oh no, they would never look at her the same again. She would probably be disowned, and she really couldn't risk that. Her family was all she had left. Where would she go if she didn't have them?

Sure, there was Scorpius, but he had his own problems. She couldn't bother him. Albus was pissed at her because she wouldn't tell him who the father was, Fred was gone, obviously, and there was no one else. She had never branched out over the years, never made any more friends.

She had no one.

There was not one person who truly knew her. Who knew everything about her and still loved her. She was all alone.

X.

It was a summer spent mostly by herself, pouring over books on how to take care of babies, books designed for single parents. She spent most of it reading anything and everything she could get her hands on.

Somehow the news got out to someone in the daily prophet that she was pregnant, and the next day the headline on the newspaper announced it to the world.

**DAUGHTER OF HERMIONE GRANGER AND RON WEASLEY PREGNANT**

It was one of the most humiliating days of her life. To know that the whole wizarding world new about what had happened to her. That they were all speculating over who the father was. She didn't know how she was going to go back to school, and face everyone. She only new that she was.

So, on September 1st, she stood in front of the barrier and took a deep breath to prepare herself, and walked through the gateway and into hell on earth.

**END PART 1 OF ROSE HOPE WEASLEY**

**To be con…**

* * *

><p><strong>so, here's the first part of Rose's story. :) Hope you enjoyed it and I'll have the second half up pretty soon. <strong>

**so please review. **

**happy writing. **

** -crya**


	4. Lily Luna Potter

**alrighty, this is Lily's story. You'll notice the end of her story kind of leads into the second part of Rose's story. We should all know that Lily would have a hand in everything lol**

** There's actually quite a little list about the OC characters that I own in this chapter lol You may use any of them, if you PM me first and get permission. I'll even tell you what they look like, ages, parents, and house. Just ask. **

**List: Haden Longbottom; Orien Nott; Tallis Krum; Karel Jordan; Cassiopeia Malfoy; Kenan McDougal; Fionn McDougal; and Tara McDougal. **

**The McDougal's are the children of Naithaira Isla Hitchens (My OC) and Morag McDougal (owned by J.K.). Naithaira is descended from Isla Black (owned by J.K.) and Bob Hitchens (owned by J.K.). She has a brother, Regulas Bob Hitchens (My OC). **

**So, on to the story lol, enjoy! :)**

**disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any character previously mentioned. I do NOT own Dominique Weasley.**

* * *

><p><strong>High Horse by Katy McAllister<strong>

_I wasn't lookin for a knight_  
><em>of any kind.<em>  
><em>So lay down your armour, this is not a fight.<em>  
><em>I wasn't lookin for a prince<em>  
><em>to convince<em>  
><em>I'm good enough for you, not about to bow before you now.<em>  
><em>Now, I never did believe in fairy tale stories.<em>  
><em>Now, now, as I leave get off your high horse please.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I.<em>

She didn't hate her name, unlike her brothers. She saw it for what it was. A perfect cover for who she truly was. People saw only what they wanted to see. So even though she was in Slytherin, her parents, and Aunts and Uncles still thought of her as sweet, innocent little Lily.

_II._

The hat had told her immediately that under no uncertain terms would he be talked into putting her anywhere except for where she belonged. That had puzzled her until her third year, when Albus went through all that trouble with Zaria. The hat had obviously known it shouldn't have listened to Albus. But it shouldn't have worried, Lily had known all along where she would go, and she had no intentions of hiding it.

Because who would suspect lovely, lovely Lily.

_III._

Around her fourth year, after her dimwitted family had gotten over James and Albus's scandal's (personally she was with Albus. Her family was a bunch of hypocrites) she started dating.

If you count dating a boy for a month or two and dumping him; dating.

She went through Haden Longbottom, Orien Nott, Tallis Krum, and Karel Jordan in her fourth year. Staying with them until they started talking about love, then she dumped them brutally and moved on.

She dated a boy, slept with him, fucked with his heart, and left. She was the heart breaker of Hogwarts.

_IV._

Fifth year she settled down, hanging out with Dominique and Cassiopeia. Ignoring boys. It's also the year the McDougal's arrived at Hogwarts. Transfer students, just moved over from the states. Kenan, Fionn, and Tara. Fionn was in Lily's year and house. And he was the picture of a stuck-up, arrogant, rich kid. What everyone had imagined Scorpius being, before they met him. And he had decided that he wanted Lily.

Going so far as to announce to the entire great hall, that Lily was his, and for no other males to even get any ideas. All he received for his troubled was a slap from Cass on the right cheek, a slap from Dom on the left cheek, a split lip from Lily, a black eye from Albus, and various other threats and hexes thrown his way.

Because Lily has the school wrapped around her finger, and no one took kindly to him staking a claim that she doesn't want. So for a while he backed off, mostly from fear. Then he started a more subtle approach.

_V._

she walked into the great hall one morning to find dozens of flowers laying in front of the spot she usually sits in. Roses, daffodils, sunflowers, morning glories, pansies, tulips, and dozens of others, if it was a flower it was there. But not one lily. And she looked. Looked, and looked, and looked. But there where none. That was the first crack on her heart. Because, all the other boys had always waltzed up, handing her lily's.

"A lily for Lily." they would quip, and she would give a fake smile, and decide that they would never be the one. But somehow, this boy who had barely been there a month, had figured out that she hated lily's. And she didn't understand how.

_VI._

_"Lily."_ her head snaps up, and she stares at him from her spot by the lake.

"What do you want McDougal?" she snarls, pissed at being interrupted from her writing.

"Are you ever going to forgive me Lily?" he sighs out, almost tiredly. She doesn't answer, merely glaring harder.

"Please, Lily." she turns her attention back to her book, dismissing him.

"Stubborn wench." he mutters through gritted teeth. He sits down, completely ignoring her exclamation of dismay, and then she's standing in a flurry of red hair and green robes, stalking off, leaving him to stare regretfully after her.

She doesn't notice him pick up an abandoned notebook, and flip through it curiously.

_VII._

I couldn't find it anywhere, and I was on the verge of a panic attack. The songs in there where personal, where an extension of myself, and besides; how was I going to explain to Dominique that I had lost all of the songs I had written for her. It was up to me to write the songs, it was my responsibility, and now I had lost them.

I drift up the steps toward the astronomy tower when the first note reached my ears. Soft notes, thrumming from a guitar, just the guitar though, no song. Almost as if the player is afraid to sing. I continue up the steps and pause as a chord of the song caresses my ears. It sounds familiar. I frown, trying to place what I'm hearing to a memory; but I can't. I'm reaching for the memory and it's right there at the edge of my brain, teasing me; and I can't remember.

I keep walking up the steps, and the music keeps teasing me; begging me to remember, but I can't. I can't remember where I've heard it. I'm at the top, round one more corner and I'll see who's playing this song. Why am I so nervous, I'm Lily Potter. I don't get nervous.

Take a deep breath. In. Out. Round the corner, and my breath whooshes out.

Two things happen simultaneously; one, I see Fionn, sitting in a puddle of moonlight, playing the guitar with a peaceful expression on his face. His hair seems to absorb the moonlight, getting darker in it's ebony color if anything. Two, I remember where I've heard this song. I've heard Dominique playing it on her guitar, because I wrote the lyrics to go with it and Dominique created the music. At least now I know where I left my notebook.

I'm telling myself to go up to him, to scream at him for reading those songs, for reading something he knew didn't belong to him. But I can't seem to move, I'm frozen in the doorway. Entranced, watching him play. The final note reverberates against the walls, assaulting my ears with their bittersweet melody. And still I do nothing, merely stand there, frozen in place watching him.

"You know you can come out of the doorway now." he murmurs quietly, shocking me out of my trance as he turns to look at me. Stormy blue clashing with blue hazel. They stare. Frozen, as if time has stopped for them.

And then he's there, in her space, staring down at her with a tender look in his eyes that she hasn't seen before. And she feels almost as if she suffocating. She's breathing in shallowly and it's filling her body with his scent, and her body's swarming with heat from him. Her breath catches as he raises a hand to cup her face, and then more tenderly than she thought he was capable of, he pressed his lips to hers. Just for a second. But it felt like forever had come and gone in that moment.

And then he was gone, leaving her to stare at the sky in a daze, wondering what in Merlin's name just happened. The only evidence he had been there was the book clasped in her hand that hadn't been there before, and the slight tingling to her lips that she had never felt before.

_VIII._

The next morning, after a brief hesitation she had waltzed up to Fionn, kissing him on the cheek and sitting next to him, as if she did it everyday. He had stared in amazement before letting a whoop of joy, very uncharacteristic of him. She had grinned, not looking away from her conversation with Cass, but she had relaxed into the arm he had draped over shoulder, a soft smile curling up her lips.

Completely ignoring the knowing looks that Dom and Cass and practically the whole school had exchanged.

_IX._

She might think her parents are hypocrites, and she might pretend to not give a rat's arse about what they think. But that's necessary for her to keep her reputation at school.

In reality she cares very much what they think. So it's not an exaggeration that introducing Fionn to them was on of the single most scariest things she has ever done. It even trumped telling them she had been put in Slytherin, which had been pretty bloody terrifying.

She was perfectly aware that after James getting in his unconventional relationship, and Albus causing the scene he had with Zaria, they wanted her to settle down with a nice boy, who was preferable a Gryffindor and preferably was normal. So, yes, she was perfectly aware that they would more than likely be disappointed. But when had she ever gone by the rules?

"Mum, Dad, this is Fionn. We're together." her mum had simple sighed before hugging them both and welcoming Fionn to the family. Dad had stared at her, this slightly wistful expression on his face, and then shaken Fionn's hand with a resigned gleam to his eyes; and then he had hugged her, calling her Lily-pad, something he hadn't called her since she was 12. So she new she was forgiven, and that all was well.

It was a freeing experience. But this was the first boy she had introduced to them and they weren't going to risk scaring him off. Because they wanted her to be happy, and for the first time... she was.

_X._

The world was quite frankly going to pieces. Rose, know-it-all Rose, was pregnant. And she wouldn't tell anyone who the father was. But she wasn't stupid, she had noticed the secret looks and touches between Rose and Fred. She new quite well that Fred was the father, she also new that Fred was gone, and that the chances of him ever really coming back was none. She also new that Rose was going to drown in depression once school started back, unless she had someone she could lean on.

And right now her two idiot friends were pissed at her. So Albus was spending all his time with Zaria and Scorpius was working on wooing May, finally.

She never told anyone but it was her who told Killian and Alexandria to befriend Rose and protect her. And they listened, of course, because Lily was the proclaimed princess of Slytherin.

Rose deserved a happily ever after, because for all of her shortcomings, she was loyal and she didn't deserve to drown.

Lily was happy, and if Lily could find love then she was sure Rose could too, and maybe Lily could even become godmother. Maybe.

So many secrets, and so many lies. The Weasley's and the Potter's. They walk around and portray a picture perfect family but their riddled with deception. But in this family, secrets don't stay secrets and loyalty is a dangerous thing.

Good thing Lily's a Slytherin, at least she'll come out on top.

* * *

><p><strong>well, that's that hm...<strong>

**so please please please review**

**and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. :)**

**happy writing. **

**-Cyra**


End file.
